Grateful 感謝します
by nekoshifter
Summary: "Dengar, Anakku. Kadang, sebuah kesederhanaan dan kekurangan jauh lebih berarti dibanding sebuah kemewahan dan kesempurnaan. Karena di dalamnya, terdapat kasih sayang, kebersamaan, yang tidak dapat digantikan oleh harta semahal apapun yang terdapat di dalam kemewahan itu sendiri. Jadi, tetaplah bersyukur dan berterimakasih kepada Tuhan; apapun keadaanmu. mengerti?" - Tetsuya, K.


**Grateful**

By nekoshifter

 **Pairing / Cast :**

 **Future!Kuroko x Teenager!OC / Reader , Future!Kuroko x Wife!OC / Reader**

 **Genre :**

 **Family, Drama, Slight!Slice of Life & Romance**

 **Rating :**

 **K**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Summary :**

 **"** ** _Dengar, Anakku. Kadang, sebuah kesederhanaan dan kekurangan jauh lebih berarti dibanding sebuah kemewahan dan kesempurnaan. Karena di dalamnya, terdapat kasih sayang, kebersamaan, yang tidak dapat digantikan oleh harta semahal apapun yang terdapat di dalam kemewahan itu sendiri. Jadi, tetaplah bersyukur apapun keadaanmu, dan jangan pernah mengutuknya, mengerti?"_**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka dan hanya sebuah arena penuangan imajinasi** ** _writers_** **yang bingung mau dituang kemana khayalan-khayalan nistanya :'v Latar belakang beserta Kuroko nya (?) hanyalah milik Tadatoshi – sensei. Jika ada kesamaan ide plot atau semacamnya mohon dimaafkan, karena hal itu tidak sengaja dan mungkin saja kita berjodoh karena memiliki kesamaan ide /** ** _dimuntahin_**

 **WARNING : masih amatir , typo mungkin ada tanpa saya sadari (?), EYD / penggunaan bahasa amburegul dan kebanyakan pakai bahasa informal.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku heran kenapa kau mau-maunya menikahi wanita murahan seperti dia? Kenapa kau tidak mencari yang lebih bermartabat sedikit?!_

 _._

 _Seandainya aku tidak pernah dilahirkan!_

 _._

 _Terimakasih,telah bersedia lahir ke dunia ini._

 **.**

 **Grateful**

 **.**

 ** _#1 [ Tokyo, 2 April – 07.00 AM ]_**

 _Hai, agenda ku. ini pertama kali nya aku mengotorimu dengan curhatan tidak pentingku._

 _Hari ini, badanku sakit semua. Aku tidak bisa makan apapun, mual terus.._

 _Tetsuya - kun sampai harus mengambil cuti mengajar, maafkan aku yang lemah ini ya? T_T_

 ** _#2 [ Tokyo, 2 April – 16.00 PM ]_**

 _Oh Tuhan, benarkah ini…? Mimpikah aku jika ternyata Engkau mulai mempercayaiku dengan hadirnya seorang malaikat kecil dengan begitu cepat?_

 _Ternyata aku.. aku akan menjadi seorang ibu !_

 ** _#3 [ Tokyo, 13 Agustus – 00.05 AM ]_**

 _Aku terbangun.._

 _Soalnya kepala dan badanku sakit semua, sakit yang luar biasa. tapi.. mustahil kan aku akan melahirkan sekarang? Lucu sekali, ini kan masih bulan keenamku._

 _Aku.. tidak tega. Tetsuya – kun tidur dengan begitu pulas, aku yakin dia sangat capek. Soalnya aku dengar dengkuran halusnya , hihi. Tahan sedikit deh, semangat semangat! Aku adalah calon mama yang kuat!_

 ** _#4 [ Tokyo, 7 November – 09.00 AM ]_**

 _Dadaku sakitt. Lebih dari tiga minggu ini aku batuk terus, tidak kunjung sembuh, berat badanku tiba – tiba juga turun drastis.. kenapa ya?_

 _Baiklah! lupakan itu. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di dalam sana, malaikat kecilku? Kau pasti tidak sabar ingin melihat dunia luar ya?_

 _…_ _^^'_

 _Tidak.. aku tidak dapat bersandiwara lagi.._

 _Sakitnya luar biasa.. benar. Tapi aku yakin ini bukan kontraksi. Aku tidak mau merepotkan Suamiku lagi, dia sedang mencari nafkah sekarang. Aku akan berusaha sendiri saja, aku kan kuat. Benar kan, nak? Mama mu ini kuat!_

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Sumimasen- Kuroko!"_

 _Sang empunya nama menoleh tatkala nama marganya dipanggil seorang Pria berseragam sama sepertinya._

 _"_ _Ya?" ia menghentikan kegiatan membimbing para bocah kecil itu dalam menggambar sesuatu dan beralih ke-sumber suara. "Ada apa?" tanya nya ketika mereka benar – benar sudah berhadapan._

 _"_ _Sumimasen, sumimasen! aku- aku baru saja mendapat telepon dari Aomine-san, ia berkata bahwa istrimu—" rongga dada pria bersurai biru itu tiba – tiba menggemuruh. Firasat buruk. "Istriku kenapa?" ia mengejar jawaban seraya menjaga nada-nya agar tetap terdengar tenang._

 _"_ _Istrimu ditemukannya tidak sadarkan diri, ia juga bilang bahwa mereka sekarang sudah berada di Rumah Sakit Umum Sasaki— ano, sumimasen, sumimasen!" pria itu menjelaskan dengan nada yang sangat rendah, tapi entah kenapa telinga Tetsuya benar – benar menangkap hal itu dengan sangat jelas._

 _"_ _Terimakasih, Sakurai-kun. Tolong, ambil alih kelasku." Tuturnya. Kakinya tiba – tiba sudah melangkah dengan sangat cepat ke arah gerbang tanpa dihiraukannya seragam khas pengajar taman kanak – kanak yang masih melekat di tubuhnya._

 _._

 _"_ _Hahaha, lihatlah, dia pakai celemek warna pink dengan motif beruang!"_

 _"_ _kenapa dia berlari seperti itu? apa pakaian dalamnya tertinggal? Hahaha"_

 _"_ _celemekmu manis sekali, tuan!"_

 _Masa bodoh dengan semua itu, Ia hanya ingin satu hal saat ini—Istri dan calon anaknya baik-baik saja._

 _Langkahnya otomatis mengarah ke Unit Gawat Darurat tanpa di perintah. Dan benar saja, disana manik aquamarine nya menangkap dua orang pria berseragam pilot dan polisi tengah berdiri tepat di depan pintu._

 _"_ _Kurokocchi?!"_

 _"_ _Tetsu!"_

 _"…_ _Kise-kun… Aomine-kun…" suaranya nyaris tenggelam karena nafasnya yang terengah-engah. "…Istriku… bagaimana?"_

 _Mereka yang ditanya hanya menunduk tanpa arti. Tetsuya rasanya ingin mengejar jawaban lagi, tapi saat itu juga pintu ruangan dibuka oleh Dokter bersurai hijau itu. Shintaro._

 _"_ _Kise, Aomine, apa Kuroko sudah—ah? Masuklah, Kuroko_. _Nanti ada hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan padamu,_ nanodayo _."_

 _Kuroko tiba-tiba menghirup nafas sebanyak mungkin kemudian menghembuskannya. Bagi Daiki dan Ryouta yang mengenal kepribadiannya selama lebih dari enam tahun, tentu tidak sulit menerka maksud dari kebiasaan Kuroko yang tadi._

 _"…_ _Kurokocchi…" Pilot muda ini menatap prihatin punggung Kuroko yang kini telah menghilang dari ambang pintu._

 _._

 _Shintaro menyibakkan tirai;_

 _Kini Kuroko dapat melihat Istrinya dengan jelas, terbersit rasa bersyukur yang amat sangat mengetahui sekilas kondisi Istrinya terlihat baik-baik saja. Dan yang paling penting adalah—firasat buruk nya tentang kegagalan dirinya memiliki seorang penyejuk hati terbukti salah._

 _"_ _T—Tetsu…ya - kun?" manik obsidian itu membelalak ketika menyadari kehadiran Suami-nya dengan kondisi raga yang cukup menyedihkan. Merespon panggilan, Tetsuya memaksakan kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik simetris. Kakinya melangkah mendekat, kemudian berlutut di samping Istrinya yang terbaring; kedua tangannya menangkup telapak tangan istrinya yang sudah tidak se-hangat dahulu dan membiarkannya menempel di pipinya yang sedikit lengket karena keringat._

 _"…_ _Yokatta…"_

 _"…_ _Yoka…tta…"_

 _"_ _Yoka— Ukh."_

 _Pelan sekali, tapi isakan berat itu memang lama – kelamaan mulai terdengar jelas. Membuat punggung tangan mungil itu semakin basah._

 _"_ _Ssshh. Tetsuya-kun.., kenapa menangis? kau sudah melihat kami baik-baik saja , kan? Ayolah, malaikat kecil ini tidak suka mendengar isakan jelek milik Papa!" wanita berparas malaikat yang baru saja menginjak usia 22 tahun ini—Kuroko Shizuna—berusaha menutupi keadaannya yang—_

 _"_ _Tidak sepenuhnya baik-baik saja. Kuroko, aku akan bertanya satu hal padamu. Jawab dengan jujur." Shintaro tiba-tiba menyela interaksi mereka; lagi-lagi manik obsidian wanita itu membelalak bak mengatakan 'Jangan katakan apapun padanya, kumohon!'._

 _Tetsuya mengusap wajahnya— memandang istrinya sekilas, kemudian bangkit berdiri; "Tolong katakan saja."_

 _"_ _apa sebelum menikah kau terdeteksi jika kau mengidap penyakit AIDS?"_

 _Manik aquamarine itu melebar sempurna, "Apa kau bodoh? Tentu saja tidak. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memberikan pertanyaan yang tidak masuk akal seperti itu, Midorima-kun?"_

 _Shintaro menghela nafas, megane ini mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya kearah wanita bersurai hitam itu, "Masuk akal, karena menurut hasil tes ku, istrimu terinfeksi virus HIV dan mengidap penyakit itu."_

 _DEG._

 _Jantung Tetsuya bak di tembus peluru tajam. Raganya membeku seketika. Itu artinya…_

 _"_ _Virus ini bisa menular_ _ **melalui riwayat seksual**_ _. Dan tadi kau menjawab, kau aman dari infeksi virus itu sebelum kau menikah, jadi bukannya mustahil kalau istrimu melakukan hal 'itu' dengan orang lain yang mengidap ini sebelumnya, tapi—"_

 _"_ _Tetsuya-kun percayalah padaku! Aku tidak mungkin mengkhianatimu! Tidak! Aku tidak mungkin mengkhianatimu! percayalah!" Shizuna mengguncang lengan Tetsuya yang tetap tidak bergeming untuk meresponnya. Bahkan, kini ia menangis sesunggukan karena hampir putus asa meyakinkan Pria yang amat dicintainya ini._

 _'_ _Aku dikhianati bahkan sebelum menikah?'_

 _'_ _Lalu sebenarnya anak yang dikandungnya itu anak siapa?'_

 _'_ _benarkah ia darah dagingku?'_

 _"_ _aku belum menyelesaikan perkataanku_ nanodayo _, masih ada satu kemungkinan penyebab lagi." Kepala Tetsuya akhirnya terangkat mendengar itu. ia berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran negatif di benaknya dan menyisipkan sedikit kepercayaan lagi di relungnya,  
"Apa sebelumnya istrimu pernah mengalami kecelakaan besar?"_

 _Tetsuya memandang mata istrinya yang kini membengkak—perasaan bersalah yang amat besar mulai menggemul di rongga dada Tetsuya ketika ia mulai menyadari jawabannya._

 _"_ _memang pernah. Ia sempat mengalami kecelakaan bus beberapa hari sebelum kami menikah, dan kehilangan banyak darah. Karena golongan darahku tidak cocok dengannya, akhirnya ia mendapat donor darah dari stok yang satu-satunya tersisa di rumah sakit itu. dan ia pulih dengan cepat,"_

 _Shintaro mengangguk sekilas kemudian mencatat sesuatu di buku kecil yang ia pegang,_

 _"_ _ **Riwayat transfusi darah.**_ _Itulah penyebabnya." Batin Tetsuya agak lega mendengar hal itu namun tidak sepenuhnya—karena tentu saja, penyakit seberat dan sekejam itu harus di tanggung oleh kedua orang yang sangat disayanginya sekaligus._

 _"_ _apa.. anakku akan tertular juga?" lirih Shizuna, tangannya tidak berhenti mengusap perutnya yang kian hari semakin membesar itu._

 _"_ _penularannya 5-10% selama masa kehamilan, maka dari itu.. persalinan harus secepat mungkin dilakukan dan dengan obat Antiretroviral. Selain itu, untuk semakin memperkecil resiko penularan menjadi 80%, persalinan harus dilakukan dengan cara Section Caesaria." Jelas Shintaro. Tetsuya tersentak, tidak mungkin jika persalinannya di lakukan sekarang- usia kandungan Shizuna masih kurang dari 9 bulan, apalagi dengan menempuh jalan Caesar. Tetsuya jelas saja tidak mengizinkan—_

 _"_ _Lakukan saja, dokter!" "lakukan apapun, asalkan anakku tidak ikut tertular!"_

 _"_ _Shizuna, aku tidak mengizinkannya."_

 _"_ _kalau begitu aku memaksa, Tetsuya - kun. Tolonglah, aku akan baik-baik saja! Percaya padaku!"_

.

.

 _"_ _Arisa! Apa bekalmu sudah di masukkan kedalam tas, nak?" Shizuna sedikit meninggikan suaranya—mengingat posisi nya yang kini berada di dapur dan gadis kecil bersurai biru itu yang sudah berada di ruang depan._

 _"_ _cudah, ma!"_

 _"_ _jangan berteriak, Arisa."_

 _"_ _tapi kan mama ada di dapul! nanti kalau aku bicalanya pelan-pelan mama enggak akan mendengalnya, Papa!"_

 _"_ _kalau begitu rendahkan suaramu saat berbicara dengan Papa. aku kan ada di sampingmu." Tetsuya berbicara dengan nada yang monoton—hal yang paling membuat Arisa takut, ketika Papa-nya mulai berbicara dengan nada datar dan wajah yang agak kesal. Tanpa ia tahu, sebenarnya Tetsuya hanya berniat menggodanya saja._

 _"…_ _ung…Maafkan Alisa…" bocah berumur 4 tahun itu menunduk dalam, pipi-nya yang menggembung membuatnya terlihat lebih menggemaskan._

 _Tetsuya tertawa pelan seraya mencubit pipi malaikat kecilnya itu dengan gemas; ia beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian Tetsuya berlutut dihadapan bocah yang fisiknya hampir identik dengannya itu sembari mengulurkan sedikit telapak tangannya, "Ayo berangkat sekarang, nanti kita bisa terlambat."_

 _Kedua pipi tembam Arisa merona, "Iya!" ia menarik telunjuk Tetsuya, dan mulai berlari—watak Hyperactivenya membuat Tetsuya sedikit kewalahan memang, tapi sungguh, meskipun terlahir prematur, ia sangat menyayangi darah dagingnya ini sehingga hal yang melelahkan itu justru membuatnya bahagia._

 _'_ _Terimakasih, telah bersedia lahir ke dunia ini, Arisa.'_

.

.

"Hei, _denger-denger_ dia itu yang Ibunya mengidap penyakit AIDS, kan? Berarti dia anak pelacur ya? Hahaha!"

"Ayahnya juga cuma kerja jadi guru TK kan? Ahaha, enggak ada gagah-gagahnya amat! Payah. Eh _chotto ii_ , Ayahnya memang benar yang itu ya? jangan-jangan Ayahnya banyak!"

"aku heran kenapa dia enggak ada malu-malu nya masuk SMP percontohan yang mahal seperti ini, ini kan sarangnya orang berada!"

Persetan.

Kututup rapat-rapat saja lubang telingaku dengan bantuan _earphone_. Tapi sialnya, hal itu tidak terlalu ampuh. Kenyang aku menelan semua ocehan mereka—yah, mungkin kalian gampang saja berkata ' _kalau begitu enggak usah ditelan!_ '.

Orang beruntung seperti kalian semua mana mungkin mengerti? Aku harus menelan semua itu seperti mengkonsumsi obat saja—sudah terpaksa, setiap hari lagi!

Aah, kenapa?

Kenapa Tuhan seperti meng-anak tiri kan ku saja?

Aku membuka loker _uwabaki-_ ku dengan malas, karena pasti pemandangan itu lagi yang kulihat.

Loker yang penuh dengan sampah, _uwabaki_ yang bau telur busuk dan penuh dengan coretan ;

' _Ibu mu murahan!'_

 _'_ _Ayah mu banci!'_

 _'_ _Ayah mu banyak!'_

 _'_ _Menyingkirlah dari sekolah ini! Kau hanya membawa sial saja!'_

; Dimana – mana.

Perduli amat.

Aku membanting pintu loker itu dengan kesal dan memilih kembali ke kelas tanpa mengenakan _uwabaki_.

.

"Kuroko-san?"

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku ketika menyadari nama marga yang sama sekali tidak kubanggakan itu disebut, "Hah?"

oh, wali kelas ku. Izuki – _sensei_. Kini ia terlihat agak kesal, sepertinya.

"Ini sudah ke-lima kalinya kau tidak memakai _uwabaki_. kenapa? Jika lebih dari itu kau akan mendapat hukuman."

Telingaku masih dapat mendengar jelas cekikikan puas mereka. Nah, sayangnya aku tidak semudah itu membiarkan mereka tertawa di-atas penderitaanku.

Aku menghela nafas pendek, kemudian menunjuk keberadaan mereka dengan dagu ku seraya berkata, "kenapa _sensei_ tidak tanyakan saja kepada mereka? Mereka dalangnya." Ya meskipun kedua orangtua ku itu sering memberitahu—itu sama sekali tidak sopan.

Perduli amat.

Izuki – _sensei_ terlihat mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang kutunjuk. Kemudian, aku bisa menerkanya kalau ia tidak berani bertindak apapun. Hahaha jelas saja, salah satu dari mereka adalah anak dari Presiden Direktur sekolah ini. Jadi ya, _gitu deh._

"Errr. Kau ini jangan mengada-ngada, Kuroko-san." Aku mendecih meremehkan mendengar sanggahannya. Bisa – bisa nya aku sempat mengagumi guru se-lembek ini.

Aku memutar bola mataku dengan malas, "Apanya mengada-ngada? Omonganku punya dasar _kalik_."

"ck, Kuroko Arisa. Kau ini benar – benar bertolak belakang dengan sifat Ayahmu yang sangat taat sopan santun, ya." komentar Izuki – _sensei_. Matanya yang sudah segaris itu kini menyipit lagi.

Kesal juga. Kenapa Papa ku harus di bawa-bawa, sih? Apalagi membandingkannya denganku. Jelas beda , _lah !_

 _"_ Ha." Responku.

"Astaga, berhadapan denganmu membuat darah tinggiku kumat saja." Izuki – _sensei_ memijat pelipisnya.

 _Maa,_ Ya sudah _._ Lagipula, aku tidak ada niatan membuat darah tinggimu kumat sama sekali, Pak.

"Sudahlah- Ini. Berikan surat ini kepada Ayahmu." Ia baru saja mengeluarkan secarik amplop cokelat dan menyodorkannya kepadaku.

Aku mengamatinya baik – baik, "Ini apa?" kemudian kepalaku mendongak untuk menatapnya lagi; "Surat Keterangan di kembalikannya diriku ke Orangtua?" tanyaku enteng.

 _PLAKK._

Ia menggeplak kepalaku dengan kipas penampar-nya.

 _Kurang ajar_.

"tentu saja bukan, bodoh! Itu surat pengambilan rapor semester satu! Kau belum mengambilnya sampai sekarang ini, tahu?!"

Aku mendengus—masih mengusap kepalaku yang di geplak tadi. "Ya sudah, sekarang saja berikan kepadaku! Ribet amat."

"Tidak! Tidak boleh. Hanya orangtua yang boleh mengambilnya!"

Hah, bersikeras sekali Izuki – _sensei_ ini. Memangnya, aku masih punya Orangtua?

 **Author P.O.V**

" _Tadaima._ "

Arisa melepas kedua sepatunya dengan asal dan berniat untuk langsung masuk ke kamar saja. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, Pria ber-usia 30-an namun berwajah 20-an dengan ciri fisik hampir identik dengannya itu tiba – tiba muncul dihadapannya dengan _spatula_ di tangan kanannya dan celemek _pinky_ bermotif beruangnya yang kotor. Arisa menjengit kaget dibuatnya.

" _Okaerinasai._ Papa sudah pernah bilang, jangan pernah menutup pintu rumah dengan tenagamu, Arisa." Ujar Tetsuya— _Pria ber-usia 30-an namun berwajah 20-an. :)_ ( _authornya ga rela Tetsu jadi tua._ )

Arisa menghela nafas, mengatur ritme jantungnya. Gadis yang baru saja memasuki periode remaja ini hanya menanggapi Ayahnya itu dengan memandang jijik sekujur tubuh Tetsuya, lalu berlalu dengan kibasan tangan-nya.

"Papa sudah susah payah untuk memasak makan malam hari ini, Arisa." sahut Tetsuya cepat ketika melihat _malaikat kecil-_ nya itu malah menyeret langkahnya ke arah kamar.

Terlihat Arisa sedang malas membantah ketika ia mengubah arah kakinya menuju ruang makan; Tetsuya tersenyum kecil melihatnya yang beberapa tahun belakangan ini membandel itu menurut kepadanya. Meskipun.. mungkin hanya terakhir kali ini saja.

Yah,

Arisa membandel sejak ia mulai beranjak remaja dan mulai mengerti kondisi Ibunya. .

Selain itu, sejak hal _tersebut_ menimpanya.., tidak ada lagi Arisa yang manis, penurut dan sangat mengenal apa itu sopan santun.

Wataknya seketika berubah 360 derajat.

 **TBC ! (o^w^)o**

 **/** ** _le neko batuk ngeluarin darah/_**

 **A / N :**

 _ **CHAPTER SATU SELESAI ! /mandi pasir/**_

 _ **gimana? saya berhasil bikin feel-nya 'dapet' gak? :'**_

 _ **kalau kalian masih datar-datar aja bacanya (**_ _ **miris amat**_ _ **) tolong kasih tutorial atau gimana gitu rahasianya biar setiap buat ff feel nya dapet ya! bantuin sayaaa.**_

 _ **saya ini masih amatir, banget malah. ff ini aja ff pertama yang seumur hidup baru berani saya post. tolong kritik dan sarannya ya, saya siap di - flame kok :' /wih.**_

 _ **tinggalkan jejak, onegaishimasu! sampai jumpa di next chapter -kalo review nya memadai- (?)**_


End file.
